disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
May the Flirtiest Flirt Win!
May the Flirtiest Flirt Win! 'is the 71st episode of Season 41. Summary Angel decides to post some flirting videos with flirting tips into the blog and has Amaya, her cousin Alicia, and Evie doing the job, but Luna gets uncomfortable about the idea and believes that it's a distraction to the school. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where Luna was heading from Magic-ology to the Blog Club, an after school club created by Amaya, and she was in a hurry while adjusting her Zoe cat beanie. As Luna finally arrived at Room 126, she catches her breath and asks if she’s late, but Amaya says that she came right on time and prompts her to come in and sit down for Angel’s announcement. Plus, Greg, Ashton, and Dylan just brought in some snacks. While Luna sat down and ate a heart-shaped cookie, Angel begins her announcement about making tip videos for the school blog, vlogs to be precise. When Vampirina asks what are vlogs, Poppy explains that they are personal websites or social media accounts where a person regularly posts short videos. Vee finds that very cool just when Bridget asks what the vlogs will be about. Grinning, Angel says that they'll be vlogs on flirting and give tips on flirting which Evie finds very interesting, but Luna frowns and asks if that's even appropriate for the blog as she reminds Angel that it's a school blog, not a blog outside the school, but Amaya's cousin Alicia thinks that it sounds kind of fun and decides to volunteer to make the vlogs by being in them. Just as Alicia asks Luna if she’ll help, Luna politely declines and says that it’s fine. She’ll just watch, although she starts to believe that Angel’s flirting vlog idea sounds crazy, and not in a good way. The next day, Luna, along with her two best friends Nancy and Bree were walking to school, but just as they were there, the three girls could see that Angel, Amaya, and Connor have already gotten started as Amaya, in her flirty dress, was getting all charming towards a flustered Connor while Greg watched. It looks like they’ve already gotten started, Luna thought with a frown, as she, Nancy, and Bree stopped to watch for a minute before resuming heading in. Later, it was a free period in Ocean-ology class, and Luna was sketching in her sketchbook while listening to Meltic StAr songs in her iDisney, just to ignore the sounds of her friends who were making another flirting video for the school blog. Characters * Trivia * ''Play Sound, 'sung by Meltic StAr members Anna and Sara, is played when Luna listened to it in her iDisney. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 41 Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Alicia/Swanella Category:Episodes focusing on Evie Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Flirting Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 41 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Angellica/Aquafish images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Flirting images Category:Group images Category:Episodes with songs